


Piece of My Heart

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [8]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jay and Erin discuss something after a date one night.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 5





	Piece of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts).



> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago PD.  
Title: Piece of My Heart  
Characters: Jay Halstead and Erin Lindsay  
Pairing: Linstead  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Jay and Erin discuss something after a date one night.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters.  
Words: 193 without title and ending.

Word to use: Please

AN 2: This story is written in response to a request by captainamergirl. Her request was for a Linstead story.

PUtP # 8: Piece of My Heart

Jay and Erin were on their way home from a date one night. They were dressed up, had a nice dinner, saw a movie, and had ice cream.

They arrived home and parked. As they went inside, Jay reached out and for Erin. "I wanna talk about something and I don't wanna wait."

Erin paused. "What's wrong?" She asked, thinking that Voight might've had an issue with the PDA that day at work.

Jay shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. I just need to say this. You own a piece of my heart, Erin. I wanna keep it that way, please. I wanna be your husband."

Erin froze in surprise. They never discussed marriage. Usually she shied away from the topic.

Jay stood there and waited to see what she was going to say. When several moments of silence passed, he prompted her, "Well? What do you say?"

Erin didn't know what to do or say. She was afraid. Then she looked into Jay's eyes and knew. "I love you, and yes, we can get married."

The smile on Jay's face showed how happy he was and it overrode her fear at getting married. It was worth it. She loved him.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
